


A Soul's New Sword Body

by XMPL0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cultural Differences, Reincarnation, Swords & Sorcery, Transmigration, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMPL0/pseuds/XMPL0
Summary: A story about two views of a world and the consequences of not paying attention.Dia just wanted to go home, relax, and read more of the book she started a while back. Unfortunately, she's either dead or in a coma, because now she's a spirit sword inside that very book.She's going to have a hard time escaping the life of an enslaved spirit depending on where in the timeline she's at. She is not at all prepared to have her hopes dashed, mind opened, and realize just how screwed up everything can get.Who is her wielder anyway? Dia's never read about a Moxu June before.Inspired by Eastern Fantasy and Transmigration stories. Tags will be updated as needed, as will the rating later.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	A Soul's New Sword Body

Dia squinted her eyes. Her head throbbing from the lights and noises of the cars around her. It was typical five o’clock traffic with the exhaust from the cars making her feel light-headed along with her bloody nose. She wanted to sleep badly. She wanted the honking to stop. She wanted to not be stuck in this damn car with her dad smoking.

She couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and rested her forehead onto the cool glass. Dia sat there in quiet agony as she held a tissue to her nose.

Then everything suddenly stopped. She was met with blissful silence. Her headache had disappeared along with any noise and light. She opened her eyes and still saw nothing. She tried to feel around but felt no sensation at all.

It didn’t seem like she passed out. Usually she’d hear noises slowly start to come back into focus before her vision as she came to.

“Well this sucks,” Dia thought aloud, her mother was definitely going to make her go to the hospital. “Guess I’m not going to be able to read that book tonight, again!”

She kept turning around, for all that did since there was nothing. She didn’t even know if she was turning, since she never got up from her seated position. She couldn’t feel where her own body was. A little more than mildly disconcerting.

“Hello!” Dia yelled, “Hello! Hello! Heyo!”

Her shout didn’t even seem to reach her ears now that she thought about it. Just like if she put her hand over her ears and hummed. Just an echo in her head.

Dia didn’t have any more time to ponder on it as something started to come into focus. It was like a large, all-surrounding screen. Like one of those circular rooms where each side was a screen for VR. It made her head pound and her stomach churn as she tried to process the sudden three-sixty vision.

She could see she was laying down on some stone table outside in a garden of some sort with two blurry figures above her. She tried to reach out to them, but all that did was make her feel more nauseous when she couldn’t see her hand reach out in front of her. She gave up on that and tried to concentrate on something, anything to get rid of this weird all-surrounding vision.

Dia must have done something right as the garden slowly blurred more and faded out into a white fog while the two people sharpened. As their details became more apparent, she felt like she had seen the older woman before.

The woman was obviously older, but still extremely elegant with a long and brightly designed silk robe over the rest of her dress. Her hair was done in a plain bun, but had a jewel encrusted pin put into it. Her mouth was moving like she was talking to the man on the other side of the stone table.

“Young June…” Dia could barely hear the woman. June was the man’s name? Doesn’t matter, give me your name pretty lady, you look so familiar!

“Pu…and focu...taugh…” The woman’s voice kept coming and going like a flickering light bulb. It sounded so familiar! Dia tried to rack her brain as to why.

Then the boy, June, put his hands on the table and Dia froze.

The uniform the boy was wearing—

Before Dia could even process what she saw, her view warped as June took a deep breath.

In.

Dia felt her sense of self disappear, just a disembodied awareness. It gazed outward with benign indifference to the beings around it. No motion directed from itself, but only from the forces of someone outside its own—

Out.

She felt like gasping, she could finally see her body, but like a mirror it was breaking apart and melting. It didn’t hurt, nothing hurt, but she felt herself panicking. Was she dying—

In.

It gazed inward and felt nothing, body being broken down and pieced together with an outside will. The fear once felt dissipating like shadows running from the light. Something, someone reached out with a blinding light and trapped its pieces from drifting off into the darkness of nothing. It could feel its identity. She was slowly coming back together. Her name is—

Out.

Dia’s vision was only filled with white, with peace. She felt nothing.

Then a cold feeling washed over her, and her vision disappeared again. Now she could actually feel, and her heart was in her throat with panic.

“What!” Dia yelled, “Acid trip time and now this bullshit again! Where’s the flashback to all my memories before I die, huh!?” She wished she could kick something. Having a weird dream about the book she wanted to continue to read, she realized when she saw June’s uniform, and then an acid trip. Fun last moments. Very hilarious.

She was going to start screaming in anger when something warm seemed to envelope her, and a fine line of vision erupted from the darkness. It looked like looking out a very, very wide window. It almost blinded her with the light filtering into wherever she was.

Dia could finally see the woman clearly in all her beauty. The woman looked exactly like the sword-maker from the book! Dia looked at the young man—no it seems June was just a teenager. Still had a bit of youth to his face even though his body was lithe and muscular. He wore the uniform of the academy, a short black robe over a white shirt held down by a waist corset of sorts and black pants. Short black hair. No shoes were worn, but if Dia recalled correctly the people never wore shoes during ceremonies...

No, no way. The sword-maker, the stone table outside in the garden. No shoes. People in the book only came out to the garden at this June’s age to make a spirit sword.

Dia was in deep trouble.

“Congratulations Moxu June, your hard work has paid off. From now on, you shall be accepted into the upper academy…”

Dia was in shock. She was a sword? A sword?! She tried to reach out to the lady, what was her name again, but she started to feel tired.

“Thank you,” June—ah wait June is his last name—Moxu grunted.

Show some respect young man! He couldn’t have been older than 16, were people only a little younger than her that rude? Ah, Dia felt so old even though she was only close to being 20. The audacity of this brat.

However, a feeling of happiness and satisfaction that was not her’s slowly flowed through Dia. Was this her connection to Moxu? She tried to reach out to him and exhaustion slammed down into her bones. The window started to unravel at the edges and black fog began to overtake her view. The distant edges of the garden faded slowly and it crawled towards Moxu and the sword-maker. Eventually she was surrounded again by darkness.

The only difference was that she could see the faint glowing figure of the woman. Moxu seemed to retain his shape, but with a slight outer glow. It was almost as if she had a flashlight in hand that could only pierce so far through the darkness. Or that Moxu was a giant glow stick compared to everyone else. Dia snorted at her comparison. 

She noticed she could no longer hear the lady or the garden at all, but Dia could hear Moxu still.

“...is that all Madam Fleur?” Dia could hear Moxu say with a gruff tone, but all she could feel was his excitement and happiness. It gave her whiplash. Sounds upset, but is actually happy? She is going to need to figure out a way—

“I will take this temporary container, in hopes to make a proper one for my sword. So says I,” Moxu reached out towards Madam Fleur’s… energy and slowly a plain sheath appeared in his hands.

The end of the ceremony? Wait wait Dia needs more answers! 

“Wait wait wait!” She yelled at Moxu. “Listen to me, wait please!”

He didn’t obviously didn’t get the message as she felt a weird sensation of being picked up. Her vision was suddenly directed downwards towards the sheath in his other hand.

“No! Shit, wait!”

There was no pause as Moxu and Madam Fleur’s energy disappeared from her sight and was replaced with the odd feeling of being encased in the sheath. It felt like she was wrapped up in blanket burrito, a poorly done blanket roll, but at least it was a little comfortable.

Damn, Dia was hoping to get some answers. Is she actually dead and suddenly a sword? This all better be some elaborate hallucination because she wanted to read more of that book. She didn’t want to be in this world! It was going to go to hell in a hand-basket if she was a spirit sword, and she had no patience to deal with brainwashing and slavery of spirits.

Who was Moxu June anyway? Some no name side-character?

Dia couldn’t wait to get out of this prison.

**Author's Note:**

> I will attempt to update once a week, if not then the week after.


End file.
